


The City and the Angel

by Monetarily Dizzy (SandOfTheMountain)



Series: Here and Then [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Ties into Inertial, legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 19:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandOfTheMountain/pseuds/Monetarily%20Dizzy
Summary: The Inertial Monks have a shrouded history. How did they start? Why is their city in perpetual autumn? And what's up with their giant tree?





	The City and the Angel

     Outside of EDEN the world was burning. ANGELIC and DEMONIC armies warred amongst the realms of HEAVEN and EARTH, and the inhabitants of the lush city knew they were not to be spared for much longer. Then entered the ANGEL.

     “HARK,” sayeth the angel,”For I bring salvation to this city. The conflict beyond your borders threatens your lives and your souls. I am sent to you to provide you safety from the growing MALICE.” The angel opened her arms wide, catching the sunlight and gathering it into a beam. From the center of the city she split the beam, letting it catch each color of the light as it arced over the city. A dazzling cage of light flashed over the city; the earth furrowed and moved to create a circle connecting the points where the light met the ground. The angel twirled, then gestured to a point on the far end of the city. From that point a magnificent TREE sprung, each leaf a elegant cut crystal. The angel fell into the tree and filled it with color, then the light above the city vanished. The only evidence the angel was ever there was the grand circle etched in the ground and the vibrant new tree. For the next week life continued as usual. Then at midnight, the start of the eight day, demons sprang from the earth and rushed the city, the last bastion of humanity. The city was near deserted, and the demons slaughtered all those who remained. Demons encircled the great tree, ready to present it to their leader. With a great crash all the leaves fell from the tree at once, the green shards of leaves cleaving through demons. The angel sprung from her tree, bending the light of the moon and stars around her to level the demonic army. When the demon general ZESTIBELL arrived, he was greeted by the angel standing among the carnage of his army. She was ragged, her wings bloodied and torn. With one last effort she flew to the sky, striking a note on her lyre. With a jagged twist of his hand Zestibell shot a pillar of stone through her body, letting her hang in the air before letting the stone disintegrate. As the angel fell to the ground, Zestibell reached to catch her and take her wings as a trophy. He was not prepared for her to grab him by the neck and crush his throat. As the angel felt her SOUL leech out of her body, she grasped on to the fleeing soul of Zestibell. As the two bodies lay on the ground their soul melt into one amalgam, a source of energy and chaos for this land. The dust of the stone spear that had killed the angel gathered, forming a boulder around the warring souls.

 

     The angel spared the City of Eden by removing it from time. It lives the same autumn week over and over, sunrise and sunset. Within the slice of time the angel still lives within the tree, for it was only on the eighth day the angel emerged. Magic seeped from the dormant angel in the tree, imbuing power within the land and the man who would become the first Arch Sophisticate. From the first Arch Sophisticate came the first Inertial Monks: dedicated guardians of the angelic power sleeping within the earth. As time progressed, the Inertial Monks and the City of Eden faded into legend, then into obscurity, remembered by few.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't give all the monks' history, especially not so soon! But here's a sampling.


End file.
